


An Empty Room Full of Sound

by Anoriell



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriell/pseuds/Anoriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the most seemingly mundane things can be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Empty Room Full of Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Written over six years ago (2006-08-03), back in my early LJ days, for the '2X5obsessions challenge'. Prompt = an empty room full of sounds
> 
> At the time, drabbles and very short fics were my forte and ever a joy to create.
> 
> Just trying to archive everything here, on AO3.

Damn. I’ll need a decorator. This place has gotten too shady. It’s lost its luster.

Of course _she_ ’d say it’s because of him. Fuck! She’s always meddling in other people’s affairs. Just like her precious Mikey. What do they know?

So Justin’s gone. Finally, some peace and quiet. Blasted kid. Always bustling about, making some racket. Who the hell’s gonna miss his clattering in the kitchen? Stupid Jumbalaya. And what of his annoying obsession with cleanliness? He was ever taking a shower or brushing his teeth. I gotta hand it to him, he always smelled nice and tasted fresh. But we aren’t in any tropical rain forest, for Christ’s sake! Why the constant sound of running water? Then, there was the computer; either that or the tv. Let’s not forget his periodic visitor -Daphne. Sweet girl. Still, can’t a man enjoy a bit of silence in his own home?

Though his laughter was tolerable. Even pleasant. And his voice –strangely melodious. His breathing’s whisper as he slept … just after we’d …

Sunshine’s gone. The loft suddenly feels desolate.

How did it come to this?

Brian fuckin’ Kinney’s heart … nothing but an empty room full of sound.

Shit! Who knew he actually had one!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer (because I am old school that way): Not my sandbox. Just passing by … maybe stopping to play a bit. Completely harmless. And won’t cost anyone a penny. It’s all for fun. And for the sake of creativity.


End file.
